Reaper (Strike Chain)
The Reaper is a 9-point (8 with Hardline) Assault Strike Chain reward that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The Reaper UAV allows the user to spot targets from the air, and launch missiles at them. The player can launch fourteen missiles of similar power to the Predator Missile, but unlike the Predator Missile the Reaper's missiles will be laser-guided from the Reaper's camera, as opposed to an on-board missile camera, allowing it to easily hit moving targets or targets behind cover. After firing a counter appears which shows the height of the missile making it easier to see when the rocket will hit the ground. The player can zoom in and get a better view on the map by pressing the ADS button. Advantages The Reaper is like a super-powered Predator missile launching system, allowing players to bombard the map longer than a standard air-to-ground missile. It orbits the map quite high in the air, making it able to shoot down enemy aircraft quite easily. It should also be noted that if the Reaper runs out of time, and the player has fired a missile before then, they will be able to control the missile until it hits. Limitations The Reaper's munitions are laser guided unlike the Predator missile which has an onboard camera, so the latter is significantly more accurate in precise shots. The aircraft leaves after every missile is fired or after 40 seconds of flight time, whichever happens faster. An EMP will destroy the killstreak instantly, and the death of the operator also brings it offline. High-flying killstreaks, like the AC-130, can possibly down the aircraft with a precise shot. Any place targeted by the Reaper drone will be lazed red, thus giving those on the ground warning about where the missile will strike. The Reaper only has one set of flares, so two shots are all that is needed to destroy it. Gallery Reaper HUD MW3.png|The Reaper's HUD. Reaper and AC-130 MW3.jpg|A Reaper (top-right) and an AC-130 (bottom-left). Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-reaper.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the Reaper. Reaper and Osprey Gunner overlay MW3.png Reaper and Osprey Gunner overlay zoom MW3.png Reaper_Drone_MW3.png Reaper_missile_MW3.png|Missile fired from the Reaper. Trivia *The title which is awarded after calling in 40 Reapers says "AGM Expert" instead of "Reaper Expert" *Unlike the Predator Missile, the Reaper's missiles do not have a boost function. *The Reaper is absent in the Wii version of the game due to RAM limitations. *The player can still fire AGM's during a Host Migration, however, the missiles can't be steered. *In the Special Ops mission Kill Switch, the Reaper's HUD has a unique appearance, not seen anywhere else ingame. *Similar with the AC-130 killstreak, the missiles fired by the Reaper spawn from behind the Reaper itself, instead of actually coming from the Reaper. *When Robert Bowling is killed by the Reaper in the Tango Down multiplayer trailer, the kill icon reuses the Javelin's kill icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A single rocket from RPG cannot destroy the Reaper, as seen in this video. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards